Field of the Invention
The invention relates to absorbent napkins, feminine pads and the like, and further, the invention relates to a pad including an infolding wrap or an infolding panel for adapting the assembly for ultimate disposal thereof and its manufacture, and more particularly the invention is directed to an absorbent napkin with infolding panel consisting of an absorbent pad of elongated rectangular configuration with elongate edges defining a short and long dimension and having a body face and an outer face for engagement to clothing, a wrap member attached to at least one of the several elongated edges and adapted to fold along one of the elongate edges of the member to inwrap the body face, a fold line or section positioned transversely about a mid-portion of the pad for infoldment of the body face along the fold section thereof, and an adhesive member secured transversely of the wrap means for adhesive engagement to the clothing. The dimensions of the wrap member along the long dimension are half-lengths of the long dimension of the absorbent pad.
The invention in its more preferred embodiment relates to a feminine pad having a self-contained wrap to be used for convenient and considerate disposal of a used pad and which secondarily utilizes the adhesive strips normally used for the placement security of the pad during use as a means to secure the wrapper about a half-folded pad in preparation for its disposal. The pad thus provides a self-contained means to wrap the used absorbent feminine pad for use with an infolding wrap consisting of an elongated absorbent pad with long edges and short edges and defining a short and long dimension and having a body face and an outer face for engagement with undergarment clothing, the elongated absorbent pad being adapted variously to half-fold upon itself, and means included in the elongated absorbent pad providing a desirability by a user after removal of the elongated absorbent pad from the undergarment clothing to generally intuitively half-fold the body face of the elongated absorbent pad upon itself, such that in no way is there any inhibition of the desirability of the user to not assert or pursue an immediate and generally intuitive step of half-infolding the pad as a first step after removal from the undergarment clothing.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the construction of an absorbent pad which provides by its infoldment for a discrete and convenient device for disposal after its use and to provide a convenient and appropriate package therefor and the manufacture thereof as more particularly described herein.